TEAMTRESE
Program Schedule 'Monday-Friday' *4:15 am - IBC Public Affairs replay *5:00 am - Magandang Umaga Ba? *8:00 am - Sesame Street *8:30 am - Barney and Friends *9:00 am - Teletubbies *9:30 am - Bear in the Big Blue House *10:00 am - EZ Shop *11:00 am - Cooltura *11:30 am - Kaya ni Mister, Bida si Misis *12:30 pm - Lunch Break *2:30 pm - Wife Returns *3:00 pm - Teresa *3:30 pm - My Daughter the Flower *4:00 pm - KapinoyLand *4:30 pm - Express Balita *5:30 pm - Winx Club *6:00 pm - Totally Spies! *6:30 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) *6:30 pm - PBA (Wednesday and Friday) *7:30 pm - The Weakest Link (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) *8:30 pm - Esperanza *9:15 pm - 5 Girls and Daddy *10:00 pm - Showbiz Star *10:30 pm - Mar de Amor *11:00 pm - Pretty Young Woman *11:30 pm - Ronda Trese *12:00 mn - Linawin Natin (Monday) *12:00 mn - Entrepinoy (Tuesday) *12:00 mn - CNB: Crime ng Bayan (Wednesday) *12:00 mn - Good Take (Thursday) *12:00 mn - Pulsong Pinoy (Friday) 'Saturday' *4:30 am - El Shaddai *6:30 am - Nora Mismo *7:30 am - Eskwela Bulilit *8:00 am - Top 10 Movie Trailers of the Week *8:30 am - Especially For You *9:00 am - Pop Pixie *9:30 am - Polly Pocket *9:45 am - Barbie *10:00 am - 2NE1-TV *10:30 am - Annebishowsa *11:00 am - K-POP Star Hunt *12:00 nn - Lunch Break *2:30 pm - World Open 10-Ball Championship *4:00 pm - Kasangga Mo Ang Langit/'Biyaheng Langit' *4:30 pm - Crayon Shin Chan *5:00 pm - Cyborg Kurochan *5:30 pm - Sailor Moon *6:00 pm - PBA *8:00 pm - DMZ-TV *8:30 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? *9:30 pm - Viva Box Office *11:00 pm - The Jon Santos Show *11:30 pm - Express Balita *12:00 mn - Snooky 'Sunday' *5:30 am - Kerygma TV *6:30 am - Family TV Mass *7:30 am - Hapi Kung Healthy *8:00 am - Cabbage Patch Kids *8:30 am - Y2K: Yes to Kids *9:00 am - Bananas N Pajamas *9:15 am - Chinatown TV *10:00 am - Popstar Diaries *10:30 am - Winx Club: Believix Rewind *11:30 am - The Main Event (Viva Sports) *12:30 pm - Donaire Flashback *1:30 pm - KSP: Kapinoy Sunday Party *2:30 pm - Dear Heart *3:30 pm - Petra's Panniest *4:00 pm - PBA *8:30 pm - Born to be a Star *9:30 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? *10:15 pm - Sinemaks *12:15 am - Express Balita *12:45 am - El Shaddai List of IBC 13 *Zyrene Parsad-Valencia (Pulsong Pinoy) *Snooky Serna (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Express Balita, Snooky) *Noli Eala (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Express Balita) *Robert Tan (Ronda Trese) *Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba (Ronda Trese, Cooltura) *Ralf Rivas (Ronda Trese) *Pat Natividad (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Eskwela Bulilit) *Jeff Arcilla (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Express Balita, Hapi Kung Healthy) *Kathryn Bernardo (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Express Balita, DMZ-TV) *Bobby Yan (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Kaya ni Mister, Bida si Misis) *Nicole Hiyala (Magandang Umaga Ba?, KSP: Kapinoy Sunday Party) *Chris Tsuper (KSP: Kapinoy Sunday Party) *Jarius Bondoc (Linawin Natin) *Sharlene San Pedro (Eskwela Bulilit) *Chin-Chin Gutierrez (Good Take) *Rey Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit, Biyaheng Langit) *JR Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit) *Larry Ng (Express Balita Weekend) *Chal Lontoc (Express Balita Weekend) *Gene Orejana (Magandang Umaga Ba?) *Czarinah Lusuegro (IBC Headliners) *Manilyn Reynes (Kaya ni Mister, Bida si Misis, Hapi Kung Healthy) *Lou Veloso (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Arlene Tolibas (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Dolly Anne Carvajal (Showbiz Star) *Ryan Agoncillo (Lunch Break) *Joy Viado (Lunch Break) *Bianca Molales (Lunch Break) *Smokey Manaloto (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Lunch Break) *Bianca Manalo (Lunch Break) *Nicole Anderson (Lunch Break) *Enrique Gil (Lunch Break, DMZ-TV) *Julia Montes (DMZ-TV) *Maxene Magalona (Y2K: Yes to Kids) *Lizbeth Yap (Chinatown TV) *Louella Ching (Chinatown TV) *Wendy Ty (Chinatown TV) *Morgan Say (Chinatown TV) *Wesley Chua (Chinatown TV) *RJ Valentin (Chinatown TV) *Nora Aunor (Nora Mismo) 'Viva-TV Stars' *Sarah Geronimo (Popstar Diaries) *Anne Curtis (Annebishowsa) *Anja Aguilar (Dear Heart, Born to be a Star) *Jon Santos (The Jon Santos Show) *Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak (Petra’s Panniest) *Dolly Anne Carvajal (Showbiz Star) *Cristine Reyes (Esperanza) *James Yap (PBA Games) *Judy Ann Santos (5 Girls and Daddy) *Ella Cruz (5 Girls and Daddy) *Janella Salvador (5 Girls and Daddy) *Abby Bautista (5 Girls and Daddy) *Xyriel Manabat (5 Girls and Daddy) *AJ Muhlach (5 Girls and Daddy) *Nikki Bacolod (Especially For You, The OPM Show) *Edu Manzano (The Weakest Link) *Vic Sotto (Who Wants to be a Millionaire?) *Maricel Soriano (Dear Heart) *Cesar Montano (Esperanza) *Nadine Lustre (5 Girls and Daddy, Dalawang Busoy) *Richard Yap (Esperanza) *Guiliano (Dear Heart) IBC Commercial 'Super Mario Kart' *Are you ready for the Biggest Event since World War 2!! *Come on down to the doomster track and see Your Favorite Racers on the Tarmac!!! *This Sunday!, Sunday!, Sunday! *Kids on the 12 get in Free!!, Free!!, Free!! *Super Mario Kart is not responsible for any injuries, death, kidnapping, or sacrificing during your stay at the Toadstool Track. Batteries sold separately.